


Call of Starfleet

by Holy_Leonards



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Dudebros, Fingering, M/M, Swag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:18:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_Leonards/pseuds/Holy_Leonards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock turns into a dudebro and tries to do it with the captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call of Starfleet

Spirk and Kock- I mean Kirk and Spock were having a little lunch date in the rec room. Kirk had his typical chicken sandwich and coffee and Spock was just snacking on some nacho cheese flavored Doritos. 

“You've taken a liking to those old snack chips, haven't you Spock?”

“I find the taste highly swagical” 

Spock grabbed a pair of sunglasses from the table and put them on. 

“look at how swag and logical these shades are captain bro!”

“Spock what has gotten into you?”

“I have been reading around the computer banks and have stumbled upon 'dudebro culture' and find it most enjoyable to participate in.”

Spock pulled a baseball cap from his pocket and put it on his head backwards. Kirk was starting to get turned on from Spock's new look. 

“Spock, it is amazing to see you take part in such a thing.”

“I just find it so radical swag, cap.”

“Alright, don't call me cap again, kay?”

“Got it, my bro”

Kirk sighed and stood up. 

“We have this place all to ourselves would you wanna...do something?”

“The hell I would bro! What did you have in mind?”

“I kinda want you to put those beautiful orange dusted fingers in my asshole, Spock”

“That would be totally swag, captain”

Kirk ripped his pants off and got on top of the table on his stomach. Spock then put all of his fingers in at once and moved them around. Spock was getting a lot from the contact and was making some loud moaning sounds 

“UUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH SSSSSSSSSSWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGYYYYYYYYY LOGIC!” 

Spock came so hard that it blew a hole in his pants. Kirk stood up and was totally unsatisfied. 

“Spock, I got nothing from that.”

“Sorry, captain, time for a Dorito and Call of Duty break” 

And Spock strolled out of the room leaving Kirk to sit on the floor and cry with his head in his hands.


End file.
